


Fuckin' Witches, Man

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Sam, Female Sam Winchester, Genderbending, M/M, Possessive Dean, Possessive Dean Winchester, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean’s grown even more possessive since the incident if that was even possible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuckin' Witches, Man

Dean’s grown even more possessive since the incident if that was even possible. Sure, he used to make sure whenever they went out in public that everyone was aware of the fact that Sam was his. And those marks that seemed to like to play peek-a-boo under the neckline of Sam’s shirt were always there, always dark, always purple telling everyone to back the fuck off. Sam was his. Not anyone else’s.

There was just something alluring about the secret love that the two of them shared. To the public, to anyone that would ever look at them and their hands that would be entwined in each other, they looked like lovers. Two parts of a whole that met up but there was always that look in their eye. That look that someone got when they knew a dirty little secret. They knew the truth and only them.

That they were brothers.

But then they ran into that fucking witch. The “Love Doctor” she called herself. Even had an ad out on Craigslist. The whole shabang. She could make anyone’s deepest darkest desire play out. It usually ended in death. A sex marathon that would leave the two parties neglecting the simple necessities of life like eating and drinking all because they were all caught up in each other.

That was simply sex pollen. And it could all be yours with the three easy payments of $19.99. Or so her ad said.

But that was child’s play.

But she could do deeper, darker magic. Someone who doesn’t even know you exist suddenly notices you and all they want is you. Sounds like fucking paradise until that’s the only thing that they can do. You.

But even that didn’t touch everything that she could do, this “Love Doctor”. She had a sense of humor, I guess. Anything that was wrong and dirty, she liked to flip the tables and oh boy, when these two incestous brothers who practically reeked of sex and secrets and lies, she was beside herself. She could have a little fun despite the fact that she knew she was about to die.

Why not got out with a bang?

So the little brother who was once taller than his brother, with broad shoulders was suddenly a doe-eyed girl and downright irresistible.

Sam has been a girl for six days now and they have fucked on just about every surface that they possibly could. And god, the sounds, the high pitched female sounds that Dean still wasn’t used to but was now craving only urged her to fuck her harder, deeper… everywhere.

They still couldn’t figure out why exactly the witch turned Sam into a girl but frankly it didn’t matter and it was kinda hard to ask questions to a pile of ashes to begin with.

The nagging thought of the fact that Sam might be stuck like this forever, stuck in this female form was ever present in both of their minds and that would be addressed…just later. Later when Dean wasn’t so keen on marking every inch of this virgin skin.

But even with all the extra exercise that he was getting, he was still climbing at the walls, just needing to do something. Hunt something.

Anything was on the table. Anything but witches. They were going to stay away from witches for a while. Who knows what else they would do to them.

Just a few hours, there was a case. A cut and dry nest of vamps. Six bodies, all drained of blood, it didn’t exactly take a rocket scientist to figure that out. So they packed up everything that they had that fit into a duffle bag, threw it in the back of the Impala and tore out of the motel towards the town in distress.

And of course she wouldn’t make the drive easy on Dean either. Have to make it interesting.

Sam couldn’t keep her hands off of him as drove as quickly and as safely as he can to the town. The sooner that they found a motel, the better it would be for the both of them.

“Goddammit Sam, get over in your seat and put your fucking seat belt on.” “There are speed limits you know, and you’re making me break every single one of them.” “Safety Sam. This…this most certainly isn’t safe.”

But his sudden concern for the law falls on deaf ears as Sam presses her body as close as she can to Dean. Her hand on the inside of his thigh, rubbing up and down his leg, teasing the growing bulge in his jeans. Her lips are attached to his neck, biting and sucking and nipping and making it damn near impossible for him to drive. Much less in a straight line.

Dean is white knuckling the steering wheel at his point.

“You seem a little tense, De,” Sam purrs in his ear.

Her hands slip under his shirt, feeling the tense muscles of his stomach, smirking because she knows that she’s the one that is causing this.

“Fucking hell, Sam. You…are a menace.”

And she doesn’t stop. She’s starts whispering dirty words, dirty thoughts into his ear, teasing him with syllables and sounds.

“I need you, Dean. I need you filling me up. I’m so fucking wet. I gotta have you. Gotta have all of you inside me.”

They had sex that morning. It wasn’t like they were deprived of it. Instead of going out to have something to eat, Dean decided that he was going to eat in and ate Sam out. And then, for good measure, went at it again while they were in the shower, bodies slick with soap and water. Then, as if that wasn’t enough, they see just how strong the motel chairs are as Sam rides Dean’s lap sometime after dinner. Not to mention the quickie they had before they left the motel room.

There was no one around. They hadn’t passed another car in Dean hadn’t known how long. And it wasn’t like anybody was going to stop to begin with if they saw the car parked on the side of the road.

“I swear to god, Sam, you are even more horny now than you were when you were a fucking teenager,” Dean muttered as he pulled over to the shoulder of the road.

Sam was already in Dean’s lap by the time that he turned the car off.

It was quick. It was dirty. It was just enough to hold Sam over until they had more room…and all night.

By the time they rolled into town, it was nearly noon and it was clear by the time that they checked into the little motel right on the outskirts of town that all the clothes that Sam had to pose as an FBI agent wasn’t going to work in her current state.

“Go hit up Goodwill before we head to the precinct?” Dean asked, throwing down his bag and pulling out his suit.

Sam nodded as he watching his brother pull off his t-shirt and slide on a white button down.

It didn’t take long to find a second hand store and they were both a little unsure as to what they needed to be looking for. It wasn’t like Sam had a ton of experience of shopping in the women’s department. And to make matters even harder, she was taller and had a slightly wider frame which made the clothes that kinda fit, tight and frankly a little too short for Dean’s liking.

When Sam stepped out of the dressing room, a white blouse pulled tight across her shoulders and a skirt that should have been knee length nearly mid-thigh, Dean was torn with himself. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to see the miles of skin that she had hidden underneath all of that second hand clothe, it was just that he didn’t want her going out into public looking like that because everybody and their dog would be looking at her and Dean…well Dean doesn’t share very well.

“Do you have to go out looking like that?” Dean muttered while he was following behind Sam as she was looking for a respectable pair of shoes to wear that were actually her size and didn’t have a six inch heel. She was tall enough. There was no need to make her any taller.

Sam glanced over her shoulder at her brother, her hazel eyes landing on the conflicting look on his face and she couldn’t stop the smirk from appearing on her own. “Don’t act like you don’t like it,” she said, returning her attention to a black pair of pumps that looked like they would do the job.

“I don’t mind, it’s just that your entire body is basically on…on display.”

“Aw…” Sam turned, shoes in hand and all but glided over to where Dean was standing. “Big brother is jealous, isn’t he? Scared that someone else might sweep me off my feet at the precinct? A big, strong, respectable man.”

Dean grumbled something under his breath before turning and walked towards the cash register. “A big, strong, respectable man my ass. Let’s buy your damn clothes and get the hell out of here.”

So yes, the answer to Sam’s question was yes. Dean was jealous.

Dean kept sneaking glances at Sam and the skin that was being exposed from that skirt as they drove to the police precinct.

“You wanna keep your eyes on the road, Dean, or do you want me to drive so you can keep checking me out?” Sam finally asked after the third time that he swerved back into his correct lane.

“You’ve got a mouth on you.”

“Again, don’t act like you don’t love it.”

They pull in front of the brown building, already deciding that they were going to split up and talk to more people. They’ve lost enough time with that little detour on the side of the road and the must have shopping spree. The more information that they got, the better.

Sam lead while Dean followed, holding the door open for Dean and they both pulled out their fake badges, praying that they wouldn’t look to hard at Sam’s picture. There hadn’t been the time to change the picture.

The one thing that they both appreciated was that in the smaller towns, the head of the department was always quick in speaking with them. They didn’t want to disappoint the big shots in fear that while they were both in law enforcement, they could still get them fired.

Sam asked for the first officer on the scene, wanting to question him about everything that he saw before back-up showed up and pretty much contaminated the crime scene.

Dean went to go talk to the sheriff. The guy that was supposed to be in charge, wanting to question him about the other disappearances in town, see if there were any connections in the vics, see maybe if there were any clues as to where the vamps might be hanging out.

He listened to everything that the sheriff had to say but his gaze was on the woman across the room that was currently bent over a desk at the waist, reading something on some computer screen. Just seeing he like this, all stretched out and bent over, that skirt riding up her legs just a little more than what was workplace casual made Dean’s mouth water.

And god she had chocolate brown hair cascading down her back that was just begging to be touched and pulled and yanked and Dean has every intention to. Repeatedly.

“How’d you manage to get partnered up with her?” The sheriff asked, pulling Dean out of his very vivid day dream of bending Sam over one of these desk and pound into her from behind. He looked over at the shorter man that was standing next to him who was basically undressing Sam with his eyes and Dean couldn’t ignore the jealousy that was blooming in his stomach.

“I don’t know. I was just lucky.” Dean replied, trying to keep his voice even and not show that he didn’t appreciate that this man was looking at her like that.

“She’s got some legs on her. You know if she’s single or not?” The officer asked, still eyeing Sam and her figure. Dean swallowed back a comment that was on the tip of his tongue and resisted the urge to rearrange the man’s face with his fist.

He was about to say something, anything to get the officer’s attention away from his girl when Sam smiled at the officer that she was talking to and turned to walk to Dean, breaking the tension that was settling in the air.

And when Sam was within reach of Dean, Dean wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her body flesh up against his and kisses her long and hard and completely lays claim to her in the middle of the police precinct in front of all the watching eyes. She was his and nobody, not even some officer of the law would take her from him.

Sam pulled away, eyes wide with confusion.

“What the hell was that, Dean?” She hissed. “You’re gonna get us caught.”

“I don’t fucking care. You are mine.” Then Dean turned to the officer that he was talking to, arm still wrapped around Sam’s waist, body still flush against hers. “Yeah, she’s taken. She’s with me.”

The sheriff stared at the pair, watching as Dean pulled Sam outside.

He stepped into the alleyway, pushing Sam against the wall, his hips pinning her against the fading brick.

“Are you trying to get us caught, Dean?” She hissed, still clearly pissed that Dean would just kiss her like that in front of everyone. “Fucking everyone knows that there is no workplace romance. They’re going to figure it out and then what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Dean muttered. “Not my problem. I didn’t like the way that the sheriff was looking at you.”

Dean kissed her, hard and demanding. His hands found the bottom of her skirt pulling it up around her waist, not caring that they were only hidden by the shadows of the alleyway and that literally anyone could see them.

Despite the fact that Sam still didn’t appreciate the completely bone head move on Dean’s part, just kissing her like that, she started to undo the button on Dean dress pants, pushing them down just far enough that she could dip her hand into his boxers and pull out his half-hard cock.

Dean groaned, dropping his head for a moment in the crook of Sam’s neck as she stroked him, her hand sliding up and down his cock, spreading pre cum over the head and down his shaft.

“Fuck Sam,” he drawled, fingers brushing over the wet spot on the panties that Sam was wearing. He didn’t even bother pulling them down Sam’s leg, just pushed them over to the side and thrust up into her.

This was the one thing that he wasn’t ever going to get used to. She sounds, the moans that Sam made. So soft, so feminine as he pushed into her. Sam grabbed onto Dean’s shoulder, her fingers digging into the suit jacket tight enough that he was sure that there were going to be bruises.

Dean took control, knowing just what to do to drive Sam closer and closer to the edge.

When he reached down, applying all the right pressure to her clit, Sam came with a shout and Dean’s name as she clenched around him.

It only took a couple more thrust of Dean’s hips before he was coming, grunting out Sam’s name, his head back into the crook of her neck.

Once they both had calmed down, Dean tucked himself back into his pants and helped Sam pull back down her skirt to where she looked presentable.

Before Sam turned to walk back to the Impala, Dean wrapped his hand around her upper arm, pulling her back into him, kissing her hard but not like he was trying to overpower her. He just wanted her to know how much he loved her.

“You’re mine, Sammy.” He mumbled against her lips. “No matter what you look like, you’re mine.”

And Sam nodded in agreement.

She was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments, and opinions are always welcomed.


End file.
